


how i wish you were here

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry is in a band and Niall isn't, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship (kind of), M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the singer in an indie band and Niall is his University student boyfriend.<br/>The band are going away on their first US tour and Niall misses him while he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how i wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's probably a bunch of typos in this, and I'm sorry about that. I have other deadlines set for myself and I was kind of in a rush to finish this and post it, but I'm really pleased with it, actually! Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy :)

What Niall likes most about his relationship with Harry is that they get to share their everyday experiences. Niall likes that he knew the Harry who just played small club gigs on the weekends. He even knew the Harry who was too embarrassed to sing in front of anyone, even Niall—Niall knew Harry before the fame, and he likes that nothing between them has changed. Niall likes that he gets to watch Harry grow as an artist. Niall likes that after a hectic day at university and piles of homework, Harry will come home from the recording studio, curl into him on the couch, and still be interested in the details of Niall’s day.

Niall likes that the UK is small, and Harry’s never been on tour for more than a couple weeks.

Niall is already holding a grudge against the United States and the tour has barely even started. He hates their stupid time zones. He hates stupid International calling and messaging charges. He hates the fact that there are 50 states and a full US tour takes forever. He hates the United States. He has separation anxiety. He wanted Harry to stay.

_“I’ll only be gone for 2 months, baby,” Harry had said at the airport once Niall had started crying. “That’s barely anything. I’ll be home before you know it.”_

_“That’s 6 weeks longer than you’ve ever been gone before. That’s such a long time.” Niall cried, hugging Harry as close as he could manage, burying his face in his chest. “The flat is going to be so empty without you.”_

_“We’ll still talk all the time, love.” Harry said, pulling Niall impossibly closer and rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. “I’ll spend all my money on International calling and messaging. It’ll be just like I’m there with you.”_

_“No, it won’t.” Niall whined. “I’ll have to sleep in bed by myself. It’ll be cold, and lonely, and fuck—this is stupid. Stay.”_

_“You know I can’t do that, baby; this is my job.” Harry replied, looking down at Niall with sad eyes. “I’ll be thinking of you every minute. I love you so much, okay? I’ve got to leave, though, or else I’m going to miss my flight.”_

_Go ahead and miss it, then, Niall thought. Miss your damn flight, **please**. But he didn’t dare say it._

_“I love you.” Niall whispered instead, not wanting to let go of Harry but knowing that he had to. And, with a return of the three words and one last kiss to Niall’s lips, Harry was out of sight—he was gone—off to America, to explore new things, without Niall by his side._

_“Don’t leave me.” Niall breathed, lost against the empty air that it reached._

**

The first few days are the worst, though Niall is smart enough to know that it’s only going to get worse as the days go by. Harry is still on the east coast, and the 5 hour time difference is bad enough as it is. They already have trouble finding times to call each other that are convenient for the both of them—Niall can only imagine what it’s going to be like when Harry is on the west coast and the time difference is even larger. He doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

Harry has been in America for 4 days when Niall gets out of class and checks his phone immediately, finding a missed call from Harry, cursing silently to himself. _5 bloody minutes. If only he’d just waited 5 more bloody minutes._

He doesn’t have much time to fret, because not even a minute later, his phone is vibrating with new messages from Harry. He opens them, overjoyed to be hearing from his boyfriend at all. The first, a text, reading, “I tried to call you, baby. I guess you’re in class. :( Miss you loads. Want to hear your voice.”

The second message, though, is a video. The thumbnail is Harry’s face and _yeah_ , that’s what Niall’s been missing. Niall eagerly pressed play, reading to hear the voice and see the face that he’d been missing so desperately.

“Hi, love!” Harry exclaimed into the camera, making Niall blush already. “I know you’re probably in class right now and that’s why you didn’t answer the phone, so I just wanted to give you something nice to find when you get out.” Very nice, Niall thinks. It’s wonderful, it’s perfect, and it’s amazing. _Missyousomuch._ “I’m just wandering around Washington, DC right now by myself. It’s really nice because people don’t recognize me much here, not at all like in the UK.” Niall knows how nice that must be for him. Whenever they go out in London, Harry is recognized at least a few times. He knows Harry must feel free without having to worry about that. “I really wish you could be here with me, though. It’s just not the same without you. I miss you so much. Call me when you get a chance, please, wanna hear your voice. The show’s not for another 4 hours.” Niall wants to call him, really, he does. He wants to call him and talk to him for hours, but he’s already late for his next class. “I love you, baby.”

Niall types out a quick text, “Just got out of a class, next class starting soon. I’ll call you in 2 hours. The video was cute; I hope you’re having fun. Miss you and love you so much.”

Louis comes up behind him and peeks over his shoulder, then, just as Niall’s about to lock his phone and put it back in his pocket. “You and your rockstar boyfriend are absolutely nauseating, Horan, I hope you’re aware.” Louis jokes, and Niall rolls his eyes. He’s perfectly aware, thank you very much, and he’s perfectly okay with it. Harry just makes him _happy_ , okay. Remind Niall to get a new best mate who won’t tease him about this. “Let’s get to class, we’re late.”

And Niall follows him, reluctantly, just as he always does. All Niall wants to do is go home, call Harry, and talk to him until he has to play his show in 4 hours. No, actually, that’s a lie. He wants to go home and have Harry there with him, and he wants to take a nap together in their bed, and he wants to cook them dinner. _He just wants Harry to be home. He wants Harry to be tangible again._ But clearly that’s not going to get that, so he’d settle for the other.

He doesn’t settle for either, though, the importance of education and all. He just follows Louis to his next class, dragging his feet, wishing he were anywhere else but here—Anywhere else with Harry.

**

Niall can’t really remember a time when he’s had to function without Harry around. They’ve been great mates since primary school and they’ve been dating since 3 years ago when they were 16—They’re kind of just, always together.

The knowledge that Harry is experiencing new things with new people makes Niall feels so happy, happy for Harry, because Harry’s pursuing his dream and experiencing incredible things. He can’t really help feeling sorry for himself, though, because Niall wants to share Harry’s experiences with him.  

Niall wants to be with Harry when he sees the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, and the Statue of Liberty. He wants to be with Harry when he goes to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and the Sears Tower, and the Golden Gate Bridge. He wishes he could have been with Harry when he saw the Washington Monument, and the White House, and the Lincoln Memorial.

He doesn’t get to do those things, though. He gets to see these things through videos that Harry sends him while he’s in class, and sometimes, when he’s lucky, he gets to see them over Facetime.

The videos are nice, the Facetimes are even nicer, and they’re the highlights of Niall’s days, every day. Sometimes, Harry’s band’s manager even Facetimes with Niall during their whole set with Harry’s phone so that Niall can see, and that’s Niall’s favorite part. After all these years, Niall still loves watching Harry perform the most. Niall just wishes that he could be there with him, but he’s not. He’s cooped up in his flat with heaps of Sociology homework, getting teased by Louis for smiling like an idiot at his phone while he’s watching one of Harry’s videos.

**

It’s been 5 weeks, and Niall’s eternally grateful for Harry’s videos, but they’re not really enough anymore.

He can watch them all he wants, but that still doesn’t change the face that it’s been 5 weeks and Harry still isn’t tangible. All Niall wants to do is hold him and kiss him and tell him he loves him, with no screen between them.

But he can’t.

**

4 days before Harry is set to come home, Niall wakes up at 1 in the morning to Harry calling him.

“Hullo?” He says when he picks up the phone. Yeah, he wants to talk to Harry, but not at **_this bloody hour_**. He’s got an 8 am class, for fuck’s sake, Harry.

“Hi, baby.” Harry replies. “Can you watch the video I just sent you, please? I know it’s really late there, and I can’t really talk right now, but I just want you to watch it right now.”

“Yeah, okay.” Niall grumbles, not wanting to do it, but never really being able to deny Harry of anything. “Love you.”

Niall opens his text, and sure enough, there’s a video from Harry. The thumbnail makes Niall smile without even thinking about it, because Harry just looks so cute all the time, doesn’t it? He presses play and something is—off.

“Hi. I got locked out. I’m bored and I just wanted to say hiya, and I love you. See you in a few days.”

And that’s when Niall notices it. He knows what seems off. He’s not at all hotel in Los Angeles like he’s supposed to be. That’s not even America—Niall recognizes the hallway Harry is standing in. Harry is in their hallway. Harry is in the hallway outside of _their_ flat, right now. Harry is home.

Niall doesn’t hesitate before he’s jumping out of bed and bounding down the hallway towards the door, not even bothering to put on a pair of sweatpants or a shirt. He swings the front door open, and there Harry is, bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. He looks exhausted, and gorgeous. “Hi, love.” Harry beams.

Niall doesn’t even reply before he’s dragging Harry through the door, slamming it shut, and kissing him hard. “You’re home, oh my god, you’re fucking home.” He says between kisses. “I can’t believe you’re here, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby, so much.” Harry says. “Let’s get you back to sleep; I know you have a class early.”

“Wanna go to bed,” Niall agrees. “Don’t want to sleep, though, I want you.”

“I don’t want you to be too tired for school.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come home at this hour, you prick.” Niall retorts. “Now come to bed and fuck me, Styles.”

Niall’s then dragging Harry by both of his hands down the hallway and to their bedroom, not even letting Harry set his bag down first, but Harry isn’t complaining. He’s going to do whatever Niall tells him to; He did leave him for nearly 3 months, after all.

Harry drops his bag at their bedroom door and complies when Niall throws him down on the bed, pulling his jeans down in one sharp tug, not even hesitating before taking Harry’s cock in his hand and sucking at the tip. He looks up at Harry through his lashes while still sucking and Harry moans, throwing his head back.

“Mmmm, missed this,” Niall says when he pulls off briefly. “I missed this so fucking bad, Haz.”

Harry just moans in response, not being able to properly form any real words while he’s in this position.

“I need you to fuck me, Harry.” Niall says when he pulls off again. “I fucked myself earlier so I should be prepped already. I just need in me. Please, Harry.”

He’s then standing up and stripping off completely before crawling up past Harry on the bed and getting on his hands and knees. Harry has to struggle not to whimper at the sight of it. It’s been so long since he’s been here, since he’s been with Niall, clearly he doesn’t want to let it go to waste.

Harry’s rushing to get the rest of his clothes off before digging through his bedside drawer for lube. Once he’s found it, he’s crawling up behind Niall and lubing himself up quickly before sliding in. They moan in sync at the contact and Harry’s pulling Niall’s body up to be flush with his chest. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. You’re so tight. I needed this.”

Niall’s a whimpering mess and Harry can tell he’s not going to last, which is a relief, because he definitely isn’t going to either. He’s fucking into Niall at a quick, ruthless pace with jerking Niall quickly and he feels Niall’s dick twitch, knows that he’s going to come, which he does seconds later.

Harry doesn’t stop then, though. He doesn’t slow his pace down and he’s trying, desperately, to get himself off. “Can I come in you, baby?”

“Yeah, you can.” Niall breathes, now sprawled out beneath Harry. “Fuck, yeah, please.”

So he does. One, two, three more thrusts and he’s coming with a cry of Niall’s name, then pulling out and collapsing next to him on the bed.

**

When Niall finally comes to, after the most intense orgasm he’s had in months, he’s exhausted, but content. He’s still somehow expecting to wake up any moment, realize this is all a dream and that Harry’s still in  America, so he reaches out and touches. It was definitely not a dream.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?” Niall asks, snuggling up so he and Harry are face to face.

“I didn’t know until yesterday. They had to cancel the last few shows of the tour. The rest of the guys stayed to spend some extra time in LA, but I wanted to get home to you.” Harry replies. “I got the first flight out, but I figured it was better to keep it a surprise for you.”

“It was a nice surprise.” Niall agrees, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. “Don’t like when you’re away.”

“I don’t like it either. I hate it. America was amazing, but nothing could ever compare to this.”

“I’m so, so happy to see you, love.” Niall says, and he’s got tears in his eyes, but he’s too happy to care. “I can’t believe you’re really home.”

“We’re having another US tour next year.” Harry says, and Niall’s chest tightens. “Don't worry, though, baby. It’s during the summer, so you won’t be in school, and you can come with me.”

That sets Niall at ease and he almost wants to cry with how happy he is. “You really want me to come?”

“I’m not leaving you alone again.” Harry confirms, pressing a feather-light kiss to Niall’s lips. “I miss you too much when I’m gone.”

Niall thinks that maybe it wasn’t so bad that Harry was gone for so long. It was almost worth it to see Harry’s face when he showed up. He does know, though, that it’s not something he’d like to experience again—at least not for that long. He wants to share Harry’s experiences with him, just as he should. “I’m not going to class tomorrow.” He says. “I want to spend the whole day with you.”

“Okay.” Harry grins, turning Niall over and snuggling into his back. “It’s good to be home, baby.”


End file.
